


Hands off the art

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Respect Jenna, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: "Tyler, it's not worth it-!""HE SLAPPED YOUR ASS, I'LL KICK HIS ASS!"





	Hands off the art

"Aw, look at the baby ducks Tyler."   
  
"One of them is upside, is that normal?"   
  
Jenna and Tyler were out at a nearby park, the sun shining and children playing. They had been walking along the trail and it led then to the lake in the park where they saw geese and ducks swimming along.

"No, I think it needs help. Let me just..." Jenna knelt down as close as she could towards the edge of the lake and reached out to the little duckling that was kicking its tiny feet in a panic. The blonde gently was able to tip the duck over and it was floating correctly on the surface, shaking its head. The little duck quacked as it went to catch it with its family. "Jenna Joseph- the duck savior." Tyler said as he was smiling at his beautiful wife. She giggled a bit before she returned to his side and continued there little walk through the park.   
  
As they had walked, they made it to another playground area in the park and Jenna noticed a few dogs around. "You need to reconsider about having a dog, it's like a test run for children!" She said, looking at a German Shepherd that had walked by. "Babies don't pee on the floor or bark repetitively, love."    
  
"They could though! I mean wetting there diaper and crying is just the same thing." Jenna countered.   
  
"You really want a dog, don't you?"   
  
"As much as you want a family!" Tyler chuckled a bit and gave Jen a kiss on the cheek. A fountain that was ahead of them was very pretty and thought it'd be nice to take a picture of it. Of course with the singer in front of it.   
  
"Do I have to?" Tyler asked, scratching the back of his head. "Please? If anything, I'm doing the fans a favor." The brunette chuckled, walking over to the fountain.    
  
"Doing the Clique a favor is having Josh take off his hat, is this good?" He asked, standing with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Jenna nodded, taking her phone out to take the picture. As she was doing so, Tyler noticed a group of guys were walking down the path they had been on and they were laughing- probably some college kids as they didn't look older than the singer. 

"Ty, smile will ya?" Jenna asked, getting his attention once again.    
  
Tyler gave a small smile, as he saw a flash from his wife's phone. "Sorry, forgot I had flash on. Looks good though- what the hell!" Jenna turned her head, glaring towards a blonde guy who wore a muscle shirt and looked like an off brand Jack Paul. 

"Sorry babe, couldn't help it. That ass was calling my name-" 

"Hey, get your grubby hands away from my wife!" Tyler snapped, getting in between Jenna and the blonde male. The three other guys with him chuckled, one taking his phone as if he was vlogging- he actually was!    
  
"Your wife? Damn, she made a shitty ass choice saying yes to you then. C'mon girl, you know I could probably have seeing stars in bed-" A punch was thrown right to the guys face causing Jenna and the other dudes gasp out. "Tyler, no he's not worth it!" She pulled him away (at least tried to) as the fuck boy regained his composure. "He slapped your ass, I'll kick his!"   
  
"It's ok bro,  have her! Her face is a fuckin' 3 anyway!"   
  
"She's an 11/10 wife, you dip shit!   
  
"Tyler!"   
  


* * *

 

  
As they had been making there way back to the car, Jenna noticed Tyler had been silent the whole time, holding her close to him. "Ty...you ok?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded as the arrived to the car. Sighing, he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. The little incident earlier hadn't been the first time that had happened. The past two weeks someone had flirted or cat called Jenna at first it didn't phase him. Most of it had been compliments or people offering to buy her a drink but it escalated to men out right saying they'd want to...well...fuck her. It made him so angry that people spoke to her that way, she wasn't some corner street hooker! She was a beautiful, selfless, caring woman who deserved to be respected like anyone else!   
  
"I'm fighting anyone who whistles at you..." He mumbled, causing her to smile a bit.    
  
"No fighting-"   
  
"Hit them with my ukulele?"   
  
"Absolutely not, use your words. Your words are powerful, if they can help people out of the dark they can put pervy guys in there place too."   
  
"...I love you."   
  
"I love you too."


End file.
